Pegasus
by Rei-no-otome
Summary: Kepingan salju dengan warna senada Pegasus mempertemukan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Membuat ia mengerti akan hadirnya cinta. Keajaiban apa yang terselip dalam sosok misterius Sasuke? Akankah cinta mereka berjalan mulus? RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Bang-bang Kishi!

**Pair:** Sasuke. U & Sakura. H

**Warning:** AU, typo[s], gajeness, abalness, nessness (?)

**A/N:** Minna-san! Rei mau ngucapin makasih buat SS Lover. Coz, fict SS Rei yang judulnya "**Beauty Secret**" masuk nominasi IFA. -gitu aja bangga-

Sayangnya, Rei minta maaf, karena fict itu Rei hapus. Jadi jelas ga bisa ikut seleksi. Rei juga ngapus semua fict Rei. Jadi, ya~ gitu. Hehe. Maklum aja, ya.

Oia, Rei bikin fict ini pas _**freetest**_, btw-btw. Jadi, kalo aneh, ya, maklum aja yah. -daritadi maklum-makluman mulu, ya?-

Pokoknya,

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Pegasus**

* * *

Malam yang sunyi senyap merupakan saat yang paling tepat bagi otak manusia dalam misi mengistirahatkan diri.

Namun, teori tersebut haruslah dipatahkan oleh seorang gadis yang tetap terjaga di kelam malam. Tak ada rasa kantuk yang menyusup di antara kelopak matanya, tak ada rasa lelah sehingga ingin terlelap dalam kelonan kembang tidur untuknya.

Sakura Haruno.

Seorang guru SD yang masih tetap berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen anak didiknya yang harus ia selesaikan esok hari. Itulah sosoknya.

Kepala sekolah—atasannya, yang notabene berperangai tegas dan galak, jelas tak akan tinggal diam melihat bawahan yang tak ulet dalam mengerjakan tugasnya. Selain itu, Sakura tak mau membuat orang lain kecewa terhadapnya.

Sakura menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi, seraya melepas kacamata yang semula membingkai dua _emerald_ miliknya.

Secangkir kopi, dan panganan ringan tak juga membuatnya segar. Tidak, ia tidak mengantuk maupun lelah. Ia hanya jenuh. Hampir setengah hari ia berada di dalam ruang kerjanya demi lembaran kertas bermakna yang harus ia isi dengan nilai-nilai.

Tentu bukan perkara mudah mengingat jumlah murid yang cukup banyak.

Sakura menghirup kopinya yang kini telah dingin. Rasanya tentu saja tak seenak kala masih panas.

Mencari media penghilang kejenuhan, Sakura membuka jendela. Nuansa malam hadir di hadapannya.

Hembusan angin yang menusuk tulang, gemerisik pepohonan, jangkrik yang menyuarakan simfoni di tengah keheningan, dan tak lupa suara tikus yang menguasai got di malam hari. Orkestra natural yang memanjakan pendengaran memang.

Belum lagi, kepekatan yang tersuguh sejauh mata memandang.

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap sang rembulan yang berada nun jauh di atas sana.

Indah, bercahaya, namun temaram tertutup kabut malam.

Keindahan yang menggetarkan jiwa itu membuatnya teringat akan sebuah ceritera yang laksana dongeng.

Ceritera bak dongeng yang lalu ia alami secara nyata dalam kehidupannya.

Ketika ia kecil, dahulu.

* * *

**[Flashback ON]**

Musim dingin, tahun 1988.

Kepingan salju menyemarakan perayaan musim dingin di Desa Konoha. Semua penduduk sibuk mempersiapkan jalannya pesta di alun-alun.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda serupa bunga musim semi berlarian di tengah tumpukan salju yang tebal.

Sesekali ia terjatuh di atas salju, namun tak ada tangis yang pecah. Sebaliknya, ia tertawa riang bersama kawan-kawannya ketika sadar bahwa wajahnya belepotan salju.

Sakura yang merupakan cucu seorang pengrajin kristal jelas tidak bisa bermain bebas sesering anak kecil yang lain.

Sepulang sekolah ia harus membantu Kakek dan Neneknya—Jiraiya dan Tsunade—bekerja di toko.

Setidaknya, Sakura tak pernah mengeluh. Meski ia akui ia ingin bermain bersama anak yang lain, tapi, ia maklum.

Kakek dan Neneknya hanya punya satu anak, ibunya, serta satu cucu, yakni dirinya sendiri.

Siapa yang bisa diandalkan untuk membantu usaha yang telah puluhan tahun Nenek dan Kakeknya tekuni? Tidak ada, selain dirinya.

Ibu dan Ayahnya adalah seorang _workaholic_. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk membujuk mereka beralih profesi dari pegawai kantoran ke pengrajin kristal.

Maka dari itu, kesempatan langka ini tentu tidak Sakura sia-siakan.

Sayangnya, belum puas menikmati kesenangan bermain, Jiraiya telah menegurnya untuk tak terlalu lama berada di luar.

Alhasil, Sakura kecil menurut untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sakura kecil lalu mengambil sebalok kristal untuk ia jadikan hiasan.

Meski tidak semahir Kakek dan Neneknya, Sakura tetaplah seorang anak yang pandai.

Ketelatenan, dan kesungguhannya terhadap sesuatu membuat ia mampu menghasilkan karya yang _exotic_.

Tak menunggu lama, beberapa hiasan berbentuk boneka salju yang terbuat dari kristal telah jadi, tinggal dipoles dengan pengkilap, dan jadilah hiasan nan cantik.

Sakura tersenyum puas. Ia sama-sekali tidak berniat menjual hasil kreasinya.

"Kakeeek!" Sakura menghampiri Jiraiya yang tengah berkutat dengan kikir dan kristal.

Dibisikkannya sesuatu yang lalu dibalas oleh Kakek semata wayangnya itu.

Mendengar jawaban Sang Kakek yang setuju, Sakura tersenyum girang.

Ia mengambil beberapa hiasan tersebut, dan membawanya keluar.

Dihampiri olehnya beberapa kawan main yang terlihat masih asyik bermain salju, kemudian.

Sakura pun membagi hiasan boneka salju buatannya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-chan," ungkap Ino yang merasa senang dengan pemberian Sakura.

Demikian pula dengan anak yang lain. Mereka silih mengungkap rasa terimakasih pada Sakura.

"Aku senang kalian suka hadiah dariku!" Ujar Sakura polos.

Hujan salju turun semakin deras, diiringi dengan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Anak-anak yang semula memenuhi daerah tersebut kini kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Namun, tak jauh dari situ, Sakura melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang hanya berdiri diam. Bocah dengan mata _onyx_ dan rambut _raven_, dengan warna yang layaknya sekelam kegelapan.

Sakura menghampiri sang bocah.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Sakura bertanya, cemas, melihat sang bocah yang tak berkutik.

Sang bocah hanya menggeleng pelan, kedua tangannya menjulur secara tiba-tiba ke hadapan Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan kening.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang sang bocah yang ternyata tengah menatap hiasan kristal yang Sakura bawa.

"Kau mau ini, ya? Baiklah," Sakura meletakkan hiasan mini tersebut ke atas telapak tangan sang bocah,"itu untukmu. Ambillah! Kebetulan aku membuatnya kelebihan satu."

Sang bocah misterius tersenyum tipis, begitupun Sakura.

Mereka pun saling lempar senyum sampai kemudian Sakura yang mulai merasa kedinginan menarik lengan sang bocah agar masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, err~ siapa namamu?" Sakura nampak sedikit bingung.

Sebuah jawaban singkat bernada datar terdengar dari mulut sang bocah,"Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Sasuke, santai saja dulu di situ," Sakura menunjuk kursi rotan yang berada di sana untuk Sasuke duduki,"aku ambilkan minuman hangat dulu, ya!"

Dalam hati Sakura bergumam,'Bocah yang aneh!'

Sakura pun angkat kaki dari ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke mengangguk pada udara kosong dimana sebelumnya Sakura berada. Merasa tak betah duduk saja, ia beranjak, melihat seluk-beluk toko kristal hias milik Kakek dan Nenek Sakura.

_Onyx_ Sasuke terpaku menatap sebuah benda di hadapannya.

Pahatan kuda bersayap.

"Itu pahatan Pegasus! Bagus, bukan?" Sakura yang telah membawa nampan minuman berseru tiba-tiba di belakang siluet Sasuke. Membuat bocah serba hitam itu sedikit terlonjak sangkin terkejutnya. Tapi, bukan Sasuke namanya jika keterkejutannya sampai diketahui orang lain.

"I...iya."

Sakura menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas pada Sasuke, yang disodori hanya menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kau tahu?" Sakura terduduk di kursi rotan dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru toko,"menyenangkan juga rasanya bisa melihat benda-benda cantik di toko ini. Aku tak keberatan meski tak dapat bermain layaknya anak seumuranku. Karena bagiku, ada hal yang lebih menarik ketimbang itu semua. Yakni, melihat indahnya kerajinan kristal yang layaknya intan berlian asli."

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan _emerald_ Sakura yang juga tengah memandangnya.

Sejenak mereka terdiam, hingga Sasuke menimpali,"Sepertinya memang menyenangkan, ya."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya,"Kok, 'sepertinya'? Memang menyenangkan, tahu!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, Sakura tak bergeming.

'Sasuke itu tampan, ya,' pikirnya dalam hati. Baru ia sadari betapa rupawan paras sang bocah misterius itu. Lekuk yang elok, wajah yang mulus bak porselen—segala kesempurnaan seolah ada padanya. Seolah ia merupakan "pahatan istimewa" buatan-Nya.

Inilah kali pertama rona pipi Sakura memerah karena seorang laki-laki.

Sebelumnya, rona itu hanya muncul saat ia terkena demam saja.

Itu pun, tidak semerah kali ini.

* * *

"Ayolah, Kakek. Sasuke bilang ia tidak punya tempat tinggal~" Sakura terus merajuk pada Kakeknya.

Pasca mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tak punya tempat tinggal, Sakura berinisiatif untuk mengizinkan Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya.

Ia tertarik pada bocah itu melebihi sepengetahuannya sendiri.

Ketertarikan yang membuat ia sudi memohon seperti sekarang.

"Tidak! Kita tidak bisa mengizinkan orang asing tinggal di sini begitu saja, Sakura," tolak Jiraiya halus.

Sakura menyerah, Kakeknya benar-benar keras. Kemudian, ia mencoba merayu Neneknya yang tengah berkutat dengan sulaman. Nenek tentu gampang dirajuk, pikirnya.

"Nenek~" Sakura menggelayut manja pada Neneknya. Sekedar akting, tentunya. Karena, Sakura tidaklah semanja itu.

Sang Nenek yang sedari tadi sudah menguping pembicaraan Jiraiya dan Sakura mengerti benar apa yang Sakura inginkan.

"Baiklah," Tsunade menghela nafas melihat tingkah cucunya yang begitu keras kepala,"Sasuke boleh menginap. Tapi, ingat! Hanya satu hari saja!"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, merasa bersyukur punya Nenek yang pengertian macam Tsunade, Sakura sontak memeluknya.

"Aku sayang Nenek!"

* * *

"Jadi ini kamarmu, Sasuke!" Sakura membukakan pintu sebuah kamar yang nantinya akan diisi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke—lagi-lagi—hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam. Kau bisa makan malam bersama keluargaku di lantai dasar," Sakura mengingatkan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya,"Hn."

Selang beberapa jam kemudian, ruang makan keluarga Haruno telah diisi oleh empat orang.

Ruangan tersebut pun ramai dengan celotehan Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya bercerita mengenai aktifitasnya seharian tadi.

"Tadi aku mendapat poin enam...lalu...begitu dan lalu...," begitulah ceotehan panjang Sakura.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang sudah terbiasa akannya hanya mengulas senyuman kecil yang menandai kemakluman mereka.

Sementara Sasuke yang sedikit riskan justru berkomentar pedas,"Cerewet. Makanlah dengan tenang, nasimu sampai berterbangan kemana-mana."

Sakura seketika itu juga menghentikan ceritanya, raut mukanya yang semula gembira, berubah drastis.

Seolah siap melayangkan kekuatan "Shannaro" andalan layaknya di _manga_, ada aura gelap yang muncul di belakang siluet gadis manis itu.

Detik berikutnya Sakura angkat kaki dari ruang makan.

Hanya ada suara pintu yang berdebam dengan keras, setelahnya.

Tsunade menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya,"Kau tidak mengejarnya?"

"Mau, kok. Tapi, aku mau habiskan makananku terlebih dahulu," ujar Sasuke santai, sembari menyuapkan potongan dadu kentang ke mulutnya.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya diam. Sepertinya mereka paham bahwa Sasuke adalah tipe anak yang "sulit". Dalam banyak arti.

* * *

**Tok! Tok!**

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura,"Bisakah kau keluar? Aku mohon!"

Sudah sekian menit berlalu dengan Sasuke yang tetap dalam posisi berdiri menghadap pintu.

Tak ia sangka bahwa Sakura adalah tipe yang cukup sensitif. Meski hal tersebut tak tercermin dari tindak-tanduknya.

"TIDAK MAU!"

Sasuke memutar matanya,'Benar-benar sulit!'

Sasuke terdiam barang sebentar, otak jeniusnya ia peras untuk mencari ide brilian. Tak lama, ia tersenyum. "Macan tidak akan terpengaruh bila diumpan tanaman, tapi, bila diumpan daging, niscaya akan terpancing".

"Hei! Jangan jadi kepala batu! Kau bukan balita lagi, bukan? Keluar!"

Membenarkan ucapan Sasuke, tak lama, Sakura membuka pintu, membiarkan Sang Raven masuk.

'Syukurlah.'

Meski sekilas, Sasuke yang jeli sadar bahwa pelupuk mata Sakura sedikit sembab. Ia pun menyesali ucapannya, hingga membuat Sakura menguraikan air mata.

"Kau usai menangis, ya?"

Sakura membelalak. Padahal ia telah menutupi bekas tangisannya dengan bedak. Nyatanya usaha yang ia lakukan tidak berpengaruh. Sasuke tetap menyadarinya.

"Kau menangis?" Ulang Sasuke.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya,"Jika 'iya', memangnya kenapa?"

"Gara-gara aku?"

Sakura terdiam, tak menjawab apapun dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari_ onyx_ Sasuke yang menuntut jawaban pasti.

**TEP...**

Telapak tangan berwarna putih pucat bertengger di pundak Sakura, tak lama kemudian.

"Maaf."

"Eh?"

"Aku minta maaf. Sungguh, aku tidak berniat membuatmu menangis," sesal Sasuke.

Melihat sosok Sasuke dengan kepala ditekuk, Sakura merasa iba juga. Lekas, Sakura mengulaskan senyuman khas-nya, senyuman riang miliknya.

"Baik! Akan kumaafkan! Tapi, kau harus memenuhi satu syarat!"

"Apa?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak, hingga ia pun menjentikkan jarinya.

"Beri aku hadiah!"

Persyaratan yang Sakura buat barusan tidak bisa tidak membuat Sasuke tertegun.

Apa yang harus ia berikan? Ia tidak punya apa-apa.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Sakura telah berucap terlebih dahulu.

"Aku bercanda. Sudahlah! Aku ngantuk! Pergilah!"

"S-sebentar!"

"Eh?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sorot yang teguh. Keteguhan dan kemantapan terlihat dari dua bola mata pekat milik Sasuke yang berkilau diterpa sorot lampu.

"Tutup matamu, setelah ada komando dariku, kau boleh membukanya."

Sakura _blushing_. Apa yang akan Sasuke berikan hingga ia harus memejamkan mata segala? Jangan-jangan... ah! Sakura tak mau menduga-duga.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, laju jantungnya benar-benar kencang, berdebar bagai genderang.

**PYAR!**

Sakura merasa sekelilingnya hangat, seakan ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti dirinya pasca mendengar bunyi tersebut.

"Buka matamu," perintah Sasuke.

Dua _emerald_ terbuka, dan membulat begitu tahu apa yang kini ada di hadapannya. Ya, di hadapannya bukanlah lagi berdiri sesosok bocah tampan, melainkan "itu".

Kuda putih bertanduk satu, dengan sayap yang terkembang.

Pegasus.

"K-kau...," Sakura terbata, terlalu takjub dengan pemandangan nan ajaib di hadapannya.

Pegasus dengan bola mata _onyx_ itu buka mulut,"Aku adalah Pegasus, Sakura."

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke tak lekas menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia lantas menyuruh Sakura naik ke punggungnya.

Dua sayap terkepak. Sakura melintasi angkasa di malam hari dengan menunggangi kuda Pegasus.

Sakura dapat melihat jalannya pesta yang ramai di sebelah Utara dari atas sini.

Pegasus membawanya mengitari hutan pinus. Membawanya melewati lembah tandus.

Juga melewati rembulan yang kini tampak berbentuk lingkaran. Bulan Purnama.

Sakura tak dapat mengalihkan matanya dari panorama menakjubkan ini.

Seakan ia berada dalam negeri dongeng, seakan ia menjelma menjadi Alice in Wonderland.

Hadiah Sasuke, benar-benar berkesan baginya.

Sasuke tak lama membawanya mengitari Konoha, hanya beberapa menit saja, dan Sakura telah kembali berada di atas balkon kamarnya.

"Sas—"

"—Identitasku telah diketahui. Aku tidak boleh berada di sini lagi," tukas Sasuke. Membuat Sakura spontan bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itulah ketentuan yang ada..."

Sakura terlihat tidak rela melepas Sasuke.

Namun, Sasuke menenangkannya.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"Janji?"

"...Aku janji..."

Sakura menguap pelan, entah bagaimana ia merasa kantuk yang begitu kuat menyerang syaraf otaknya. Dengan perlahan, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sosok Pegasus di hadapannya.

Sakura terlelap tak lama kemudian, di antara sayap Pegasus yang menyelimutinya.

Dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya.

'Sasuke...'

* * *

"SASUKE?" Sakura berlari terburu-buru mencari sosok bocah yang baru ditemuinya kemarin.

Ia mendobrak semua pintu demi menemukan siluet Sasuke yang nihil adanya.

Sakura terdiam, bahunya gemetaran.

Benar. Ia memang tahu Sasuke tidak ada lagi di sampingnya.

Sakura paham.

Hanya, Sakura belum dapat menerima bahwa Sasuke belum mengucapkan apapun padanya.

Karena itulah, kini, air mata Sakura mengalir deras. Ia pun tenggelam dalam seduh-sedan di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Meratapi takdir yang belum mempersatukannya dengan bocah yang—sejak pertama kali bertemu—telah merenggut hatinya.

* * *

**[Flashback off]**

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Kenangan yang tak layak dilupakan memang.

Kenangan itulah, yang membuat Sakura enggan menerima siapapun untuk mengisi hatinya, kini.

Karena ia percaya pada janji yang dahulu ia buat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke akan kembali. Pasti! Sakura percaya itu seratus persen.

Esoknya, Sakura berjalan ke arah sekolah dengan lunglai. Semalaman tadi ia tidak tidur barang sedetikpun.

Namun, baiknya, ia telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat waktu.

Sakura tersenyum saat sekumpulan murid menyapanya.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Kepala Sekolah yang cantik, lembut, namun sedikit galak ada di balik pintu. Siap menerima lembaran tugas yang hendak Sakura serahkan.

"Hinata-sama, aku masuk!" Ucap Sakura sebelum membuka pintu.

Meski tak ada balasan apapun, Sakura melangkah masuk.

**BRUUUK...**

Lembar dokumen yang Sakura bawa berjatuhan ke lantai. Mulutnya membentuk "o" bulat. Jari telunjuknya yang lentik gemetaran melihat sosok yang begitu familiar untuknya.

Hinata yang menyadari kedatangan Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Perkenalkan Sakura, ini kakakku, Sasuke. Mulai hari ini ia akan bekerja sebagai Guru Sejarah di sini."

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Sakura menyalami tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke. Ya, dialah Sang Pegasus yang telah memberi Sakura kepingan kenangan yang indah, elok, dan senantiasa menjadi kenangan yang terpatri dalam memori Sakura.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu lalu menyeringai menyadari siapa yang kini tengah bersalaman dengannya, menyadari bahwa sosok gadis di hadapannya merupakan sosok yang ada di bagian masa lalunya.

"Hai, gadis cerewet! Tak kusangka kita benar-benar bertemu lagi."

Sakura benar-benar dibuat pusing tak terkira. Tubuhnya limbung, dan ambruk begitu saja.

Menyisakan kepanikan bagi Sasuke dan Hinata.

* * *

'cinta memang datang kapan saja, dan pergi kapan saja tanpa kita ketahui. Tapi ingatlah, kawan. Saat cinta itu hinggap di hatimu, peliharalah rasa itu. Jagalah cinta itu, hingga cinta itu berbuah manis untukmu. Sekalipun, akhirnya kau mendapat kepahitan. Percayalah! Cinta dan kebahagiaan adalah satu-kesatuan yang tak terpisahkan. Yang lambat laun akan mendatangkan kemaslahatan.'

**FIN**

* * *

**Omake **

"Berarti, Hinata juga Pegasus, ya?"

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya,"Err~"

Ia tahu, ini bukan pernyataan yang mudah dijawab olehnya. Tentu saja ia tak mau identitas anggota keluarganya diketahui. Karena, bermacam-macam alasan, tentu saja.

"Aku bukan Pegasus, lho!" Sebuah suara lembut terdengar tepat di belakang siluet yang tengah duduk berduaan pada jam istirahat tersebut.

"HINATA-SAMA!" Sakura terkejut bukan kepalang saat menyadari atasannya itu telah berada di belakang.

"Tadi kau bertanya identitas-ku, bukan? Aku ini... peri!"

"Kok, bisa?" Sakura terheran-heran.

Hinata mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke—kakaknya, dan memandang sungai di depannya dalam senyum.

"Ayah kami, Hiashi, adalah Pegasus di dunia peri, sedangkan ibu kami—Mikoto—adalah seorang puteri peri di dunia peri. Mereka jatuh cinta, lalu menikah! Tentu saja dua anak mereka akan mewarisi gen dari masing-masing _parental_."

"Manis sekali!"

"Iya, 'kan?" Hinata terkikik kecil.

Seolah baru mengingat sesuatu Hinata menepuk telapak tangannya.

"Aku ingat! Kakak pernah bilang bahwa ia menyukai seorang anak manusia yang dulu ia temui di hari bersalju! Sepertinya itu Saku—"

"—Berisik!" Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata yang hampir saja membuka rahasianya,"lebih baik aku pergi."

Sasuke beranjak dari sana, dan berlalu pergi. Meski samar, lavender Hinata tak dapat dikelabui. Hinata melihat dengan jelas ada semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Sang Kakak.

"Sakura," Hinata setengah berbisik.

"Ng?"

"Kejarlah kakakku! Cepat! Dia bilang hari ini dia mau menembak gadis yang sedari dulu ia sukai! Aku rasa itu kau. Sorot kakakku," Hinata menengadah,"terlihat begitu lembut saat memandangmu."

Sakura _blushing_. Meski ragu, ia menuruti saran dari Hinata.

Sakura pun berlari. Berlari untuk mengejar pujaan hatinya, Sasuke. Dan dalam hati Sakura berjanji. Kali ini. Ya, kali ini ia tak akan melepas Pegasus-nya. Tak akan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'Sasuke! My Pegasus!'

**FIN #2**

**

* * *

**

**Rei:** GAJE? ANEH? MANGAAAP! Tapi, jangan lupa,

'Hana wa shoujo no kokoro ni, hana wo tsukeru...atashi wa...Rei-no-otome.'

**REVIEW**


End file.
